


Experience VII

by padawanhilary, Telesilla



Series: Experience [7]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Kink, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-18
Updated: 2005-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary/pseuds/padawanhilary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's interested in Orlando's hair and Orlando's interested in being disciplined properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience VII

 

Liam's been pondering that hair all day. He's seen promotional shots, seen the dailies, watched the filming...he's seen it blowing in the breeze, combed by cosmetic artists, and fidgeted with.

He's decided it's time to do something with that hair.

By the time Orlando arrives at his door, Liam's got a brush, a comb, a silver mirror and a pair of thin black leather gloves all arranged on a dainty tray, ready for that hair.

As has become his habit, Orlando stops in the hallway outside Liam's suite and breathes steadily and evenly for a short time, trying to steady his pounding pulse. He's learning to be still, but it continues to be a problem. He just _wants_ so much, wants everything so fiercely when he's with Liam.

Taking one last deep breath, Orli knocks on the door.

Liam opens the door, then immediately walks away. "Play." He points to the end of the bed where the grooming tray rests. "Kneel, hands behind your back."

"Yes Sir," Orlando says. It's no longer odd to settle into position, carefully arranging himself to Liam's satisfaction, but it's still damned exciting. _I could be with him for the rest of my life and it would be exciting._ The thought pulls him up short, although nothing of it shows in his demeanor. The idea that this could go on after the shoot is a new one and Orli resolves to think about it later.

Moving to the end of the bed, Liam sits down and strokes Orli's head gently. "Do you know what I've got planned?" he asks softly, and before Orlando can answer he says, "I'm going to groom you." A beat goes by before he adds, "Like a pet."

Swallowing hard, Orlando has to fight the urge to lean up against Liam and rub his head against Liam's leg. "Your pet, Sir," he says.

"My pet," Liam agrees, stroking Orlando's hair. He leans down to take up the gloves and slide them on before sinking a hand back into Orli's hair hard.

"Ohhh," Orlando moans, trying to relax enough that Liam can move him around by his hair if he likes. It's really quite brilliant, and he hopes grooming involves a lot of hair care.

Liam does, a bit, shifting his hand, angling it, experimenting with tugging Orlando close and then pushing him away. "Good," he remarks, nodding. "Very good boy."

"I try to be, Sir," Orlando replies. "I _want_ to be for you. And that thing you're doing with my hair, feels brilliant, Sir."

"Like that?" Liam remarks, not quite a question. He tightens his fist and yanks Orlando's head back sharply, leaning down to hover with his mouth just above Orli's. "I like it, too." He gives Orli's head a short, sharp shake and smiles.

"Oh yeah," Orlando moans, relaxing further. The tug of his hair, the feel of Liam's big hand against his skull all comes together to make him feel owned.

"Come here, boy," Liam growls. He tugs Orlando closer and parts his legs. "Get my cock out. I'm going to use your mouth."

Moving between Liam's legs as easily as he can, Orlando reaches out and unbuckles Liam's belt and then undoes his jeans. "Please Sir," he says, looking up. "Please use my mouth."

Liam watches Orlando open his pants and pull out his erection and then tugs him down toward it pointedly. "Get to it then, boy."

Bending down, Orlando lowers his mouth over Liam's cock, using his tongue as long as he can. As much as he's always loved giving head, it's even better when he's being guided like this, and he moans around Liam's thick cock as he eagerly moves his head up and down.

Orlando's enthusiasm for these things is so bloody pleasing, every time. Liam guides him up and down and then grits out, "Keep yourself steady" so he can tug from side to side while Orli sucks him.

That's a little more challenging but it's also wonderful and Orlando works hard to keep his mouth centered on Liam's cock. _God yes ... fucking use me .. fucking play with me ... God...._

Liam's lost sight of the original plan, now, but he doesn't care. He'll make it up to Orlando later. Jerking Orli off him, he growls, "Get naked and get up there, hands and knees," indicating the bed. "I'm going to fuck you."

There's something flattering about how often Liam's plans get tossed aside in favor of just fucking Orlando through to next week. Although he knows he's good looking, Orlando really doesn't know what it is about himself that does this to Liam but he hopes he'll keep doing it for ... well a while at least.

Scrambling up on to the bed, Orlando settles into position and arches his back, presenting his arse as best he can. "Please Sir. Please?!"

"Such an eager slut," Liam smiles, moving up behind Orlando, still dressed, to prep himself and Orli, and by the time he's done with those simple tasks, he wants inside this boy so fucking badly, he wonders how he's managed all these years without him. His first thrust in comes with a hard groan of satisfaction, and then he _is_ fucking Orlando through to next week.

"Eager for you, Sir," Orli gasps out as Liam preps him. And then Liam's pushing in and the harsh burn of that big cock going up Orli's arse makes it utterly impossible to speak. Giving a low, guttural moan, Orli pushes back; it's the only way he can let Liam know just how much of a slut he is for this.

"That's it, boy," Liam groans, wrapping his fingers in that long hair and tugging hard, pulling Orli back onto him. "Be greedy. Be a slut for it--for me. Mine, _my_ slut."

With another groan, Orlando keeps shoving back, going down to his elbows on the bed in order to be able to move back harder. "Your ... slut," he manages to get out, tossing his head like a horse, just to feel Liam tugging at his hair.

"Come on, then," Liam grunts, wrapping his hand around Orli's cock and pulling hard. "_Now._" He pulls Orlando onto him sharply and holds as it rocks through him, hand working Orli's cock quickly.

With a loud yelp, Orlando obeys, his whole body straining against Liam's two hands as he comes, sharp and hard.

Relaxing all at once, Liam sinks down over Orlando's body and presses him down into the bed. "Bloody hell, boy," he gets out, "you'd make me forget my head if it wasn't attached already."

"I think, Sir," Orlando says, panting, "that my own head is somewhere around here. But I'm not sure."

Taking a moment to get them adjusted more comfortably, Liam sighs and says, "Good. Whenever you find it, bring it here. I'd intended to groom it at some point."

Orlando takes a moment to simply back in Liam's strength and closeness before he slides off the bed, gathers up the tray of things Liam had set aside and kneels next to the bed.

Liam leans up on an elbow to look at Orlando for a moment, just watch. "Good boy," he says quietly, taking up the brush. "Sit with your back against the bed and lean your head back. Get comfortable."

"Yes, Sir," Orlando replies, settling against the bed. He squirms a little more because Liam is allowing in than because he needs to, but then settles down and waits.

Liam sits up, parting his legs around Orlando and scooping Orli's hair up to drape it on the bed. "I love this," he murmurs as he begins to brush. "It's fucking sexy."

"Thank you, Sir," Orlando says. "I'm glad it's my real hair this time and not a wig. Although Sean and Viggo liked the mohawk."

"I've no use for a mohawk," Liam says frankly, dragging his fingers through Orlando's hair. "Nothing there to hang onto."

Shivering as Liam's fingers catch in one of his curls, Orlando laughs a little. "Turns out I have a very sensitive scalp, Sir. Combine that with fact that Viggo likes licking everything in sight...."

"Hm," Liam nods, working that out in his head as he continues to brush Orlando's hair, playing with the locks as he does. "He was actually grooming you like a cat, then."

Orlando can't help laughing harder. "Viggo? A cat? um no ... I'm not sure what he is. Sean's one of those big bears that looks really lazy and relaxed but can take you out with one swipe of his arm if he gets pissed off. I think Viggo's ... well in spite of the licking, I'd say he's more horse than anything. He used to sleep in the stalls with Ureaus. His horse."

Liam has to laugh at that, then. "Somehow, that doesn't surprise me, given the man's press." He gives Orli's hair a light tug. "So what am I in your animal kingdom?"

"You're not," Orlando says after a moment. "I know people say leonine about you, but to me you're so overwhelming as a person that I can't think of you any other way." He pauses and then hastily adds: "Sir."

Charmed and pleased, Liam leans down and kisses Orlando's hair. "You're a good boy," he says quietly.

"Not very good, Sir," Orlando says, ducking his head. "I got too informal there, Sir." He feels awful at having had to tack that Sir on, and remembers that he'd been chatting with Liam as if he were an equal. And that's for public, when they're on set. Not for here.

"I enjoyed chatting with you," Liam says. "You're right, though. Next time you slip, it'll be punishment. The rule from now on is that when we're alone together, you'll use that formal address--even if we're not sceneing. Is that clear?"

_I wish you'd punish me now,_ Orlando thinks. It's an odd thought, but he really does want Liam to be more strict. _Maybe when we've been doing this longer...._ There's that thought again -- the idea that there is some kind of future. _Think about it later, Bloom._

"Yes, Sir," he says. "It's clear, Sir."

Noting the hesitation, Liam leans down to look at Orlando. "Is there a problem, boy?"

"I know it's not my place to question you, Sir," Orlando says, feeling small. "I just feel as if ... yourbeingtoonicesir," he finishes all in a rush.

"No," Liam corrects a bit archly, "and let me explain to you just why: first of all, I hadn't exactly specified whether the scene was over. Any confusion about what form of address to use would be perfectly natural. Second, we hadn't discussed any sort of out-of-scene boundaries. And finally, no: it isn't your place to question me. I'll decide when it's time to punish you, and when it isn't. Is _that_ clear?"

"Yes, Sir," Orlando says, his voice very hushed. "I'm sorry, Sir." He feels like a right idiot now and he hunches his shoulders a little.

Sighing, Liam sets the brush aside and tugs at Orlando's arm. "Come up here, boy," he urges, settling back a bit and making room, opening his arms.

And now Orli feels even worse, because comforting his boy is obviously not what Liam had planned for the evening. He crawls into Liam's arms, keeping his eyes down.

Ah, and this is another matter entirely. Liam's been here, too, and while his own experience with the guilt that comes of not having been punished for a digression usually accompanied his own master's cold shoulder, Liam understands the need for that closure all too well.

"You're not going to feel right about this, are you, until you've had a proper punishment?"

"It's not my place to decide what's proper, Sir," Orlando says, giving Liam the only answer he feels safe with.

Liam knows that well enough, too. He sets Orlando away from him just enough to lean up against the headboard. Then he pats his lap. "Get over my lap, boy," he says softly. "We're going to have this out and be done with it."

"Yes Sir," Orlando replies, his voice still small, but for other reasons now. He's not sure how getting a spanking is punishment, but at least Liam's doing something and it makes Orlando feel better.

"There will be five on each cheek," Liam says coolly, "for each infraction: for the leaving off of proper address and for second-guessing my judgment. That's twenty. Count them and follow each one with 'sir.' Clear?"

"Yes Sir," Orlando says after a deep breath. "Thank you, Sir." He doesn't know much, but he knows to thank Liam for the punishment, both now and afterwards.

Liam doesn't hesitate. He brings his hand down _hard_ on Orlando's right cheek, enough to leave a sharp red print on the pale skin.

"One, Sir!" Orlando yelps. Before when Liam's spanked him, there's been a warm up first, Liam starting off gently and building up to the harder blows. Now it's just painful right off the mark and, oddly enough, Orlando finds himself relaxing a little.

The spanking goes quickly, then: ten on one cheek, ten on the other, a steady succession of blows. Liam's hand's burning like all fuck by the time it's done; every single blow was delivered full-on, not a single one any easier than any other.

By the time Orlando gets to "Sixteen, Sir," he's crying. It's not even the pain -- Orlando's been in far worse pain -- it's just knowing that he made the first mistake and then put another on top of that. _What if he decides I'm too pushy or too stupid to do this?_

After twenty, Liam lays his hand over the hot skin, stroking gently. "There," he breathes. "Now come here, boy. The punishment's over."

"I'm sorry, Sir," Orlando says, struggling to make his way back up into Liam's arms. "So ... sorry." He should stop crying now, but it's as if the pain has given him the excuse he needed and now he can't stop.

Liam cradles Orlando snugly, pressing kisses into his hair. "Shh. It's done now, Orlando. It's alright." He isn't sure why Orlando's taking this so hard, but then this is the first time Liam's punished him. _He's serious about this,_ Liam nods to himself, and now he's _very_ impressed with Orlando.

"I'm so sorry," Orlando says again, finally calming down a little. "Didn't mean to push you, Sir and I certainly didn't me to turn into a big old girl's blouse and cry all over you."

"Stop, Orlando," Liam says softly. He kisses Orli's temple and strokes his hair. "Do you know what it's telling me, that you cried? That you won't do it again. That you're devoted enough that it bothers you that badly. Now it's time to let it go, boy. Stop punishing yourself."

"Yes, Sir." Orlando says. "Is it usual for someone to be so...." his voice trails off as he looks for the right word. "Undone after being punished, Sir?"

"For a spanking?" Liam smiles and gives Orlando a little shake. "My hand hurts more than your arse, boy," he teases, but then he brushes Orli's hair out of his eyes and shakes his head. "Everyone reacts differently, Orlando. It means different things to different people. I had a boy once who couldn't stand pain. Ten swats on the arse would have him in tears, but he never seemed to regret the thing that got him spanked." He shakes his head, remembering that boy. "We didn't do well together."

"It hurts, Sir," Orlando says. "But I've had much worse pain without crying over it. And really it's not being punished, Sir. It's thinking that I pushed you when I shouldn't have." He laughs a little. "So I guess it is about why I was punished."

"Crying isn't bad, Orlando," Liam says. "And that you needed to be punished so badly tells me a lot about how you feel about this. About us." It doesn't explain his own reluctance to punish Orlando in the first place, but that's something they can cover later.

"So you're not disappointed in me, Sir?" Orlando asks, still a little surprised at how vulnerable this has left him feeling.

"No, boy, I'm not. Far from it, Orlando, I'm very proud." He cups Orli's face in his hands and holds eye contact a moment so that Orlando can see how serious he is about this.

"Thank you, Sir," Orlando says, ducking his head. He feels better now, Liam's words having convinced him that not only is the punishment over, but that things are right again. There's only one more thing....

"I'm still very sorry I changed the evening, Sir," he says, lowering his eyes submissively because he can't really bow in this position. "I know this isn't what you wanted to do tonight, Sir."

"Orlando," Liam says gently, "I've been at this long enough to know that not everything goes as planned. It's alright. I wanted to be with you--and I am." He kisses Orli softly, stroking his hair.

"I want to be with you too, Sir," Orlando says. "No matter what we're doing."

"Well, then," Liam nods. "Here we are." He hugs Orlando tight to him and sighs. He loves the way Orlando feels against him, and he's glad for this, glad it's resolved now and Orli's relaxing in his arms.

That feeling is back, the feeling that Orlando wants more, specifically more time after the shoot. _We'll talk about it later. When I'm sure._

Liam just holds Orli for a moment, petting him, letting him settle. After a bit, he tips his head and murmurs, "Go on and get on your knees, now, and we'll finish up the grooming, hm?"

"Yes Sir," Orlando says, almost happily. He settles back on his knees, tilting his head back so Liam can get to his hair easily.

Liam spends a good while longer on Orlando's hair, letting that relax him. It's almost meditative, now; he likes the quiet.

After a bit, he murmurs almost casually, "How would you feel about being dressed up?"

"Dressed up, Sir?" Orlando asks. "I'd wear whatever you told me too, of course." He's intrigued; the idea of Liam picking out his clothes is appealing on a lot of levels.

"I'm thinking silk," Liam murmurs thoughtfully. "Something soft and loose, so you can kneel. Easy to get into." He moves closer on his knees, parting his legs so he can press against Orlando's back and whisper into his ear: "Some kind of smoky cologne on your skin. Kohl. Like a harem boy." And he slides his hand around over Orlando's chest and up to his throat, stroking lightly.

"Your harem boy, Sir?" Orlando says, turning a little too look at Liam through lowered lashes.

"That's right." Liam smiles slowly. "My own private sex slave." God, he could grow completely enamored of the idea: Orlando in some richly-colored silk, skin lightly oiled, smelling of sandalwood. Bloody hell. He bites Orli's earlobe and growls, "I would groom you myself. Dress you up, paint you...leash you..." The hand still on Orlando's throat caresses lightly. "Mine."

"God," Orlando breathes. "I would like that very much, Sir. Please?"

"We will, boy," Liam nods, and then looks at Orlando curiously. He lowers his voice to a purr. "How would you feel about going to a masque like that?"

"A masque?" Orlando asks. "In public, Sir?" He wants it, fiercely, and yet ... he can't help but wondering what would happen if they were caught.

"Yes, in public. Discreet public, but--yes." Tugging Orli's hair to one side, Liam sinks his teeth into his neck and then pulls back again. "Everyone could see me doing that to you. No one else would be allowed to touch you without my permission."

"Public," Orlando says, squirming a little. "With no consequences, Sir? That would be fantastic. God. Just so fucking cool, sir."

Liam sighs. "It would be," he agrees quietly. _If there were more time._

Catching the sigh, Orlando realizes that Liam was just spinning a fantasy. "And what would you do with a harem boy in public, Sir?" he asks, trying to steer them away from talk of the future. _Before we leave Spain,_ he promises himself. _I won't let him go without talking to him._

"I'd let you show everyone how good you are with your mouth. On me, of course." Liam slips his hand up further and tucks two fingers just barely between Orlando's lips.

Opening his mouth, Orlando leans forward until Liam's fingers are resting on his lower lip. He looks up at Liam through his lashes again. "Please Sir?" he says, his breath warming Liam's fingertips.

Liam's cock twitches at the look in Orlando's eyes and that sweet, sweet request. "Do it," he breathes, pushing his fingers further into Orli's mouth.

Lavishing his attention on Liam's fingers as if they were Liam's cock, Orlando sucks hard, working his tongue over every inch of skin he can reach. He feels so fucking eager, wants this so fucking much that he thinks that if he hadn't come already, maybe he could come from just the push of Liam's fingers into his mouth.

Liam slides his other hand around, across Orlando's torso and down. He's still got his fingers in Orli's mouth, and as he's adding a third, he's slipping his free hand around Orli's cock and pressing his chest against Orli's back. "Do a good job," he purrs, "and you can come."

And damned if Orlando isn't getting hard again, even though it hurts just a little. He lets his mouth go tighter around Liam's fingers, tentatively scraping the knuckles just a little with his teeth as he licks and sucks on them

Orlando's teeth are a surprise, but they're gentle, so Liam leaves it be. "Harder," he breathes, pushing his fingers in further. He grips Orli's cock strongly and bites his shoulder, his neck, his ear, and then follows the same path down again.

Not sure if Liam meant for him to bite harder or to suck harder, Orlando settles on sucking harder, feeling his cheeks hollow around Liam's fingers. It's easier on his jaw -- while large, even three of Liam's fingers are nowhere near as large as the man's cock -- and Orlando takes advantage of that fact, trying to pay attention while Liam's hands and mouth and teeth drive him mad.

"Good." Liam's voice is breathy, and he can imagine Orli's mouth just so on his cock. He glances down at Orli's growing erection and squeezes it again between strokes.

Liam's voice is so fucking good in Orlando's ears; for the rest of his life, he knows he's going to think of Liam talking whenever he drinks Liam's favorite scotch. _God, just the word "good" sends me over the fucking moon here._

"You like that, don't you, boy?" Liam whispers. "You suck my fingers the way you suck my cock. You're a regular slut, aren't you?" He finds the spot on Orli's neck and bites it again, harder.

"Mmmm hmmm," Orlando moans around Liam's fingers. _God yes,_ he thinks, none to clearly, &lt;/i&gt;your slut, your whore, your boy, your slave....&lt;/i&gt;

"And you'd show that off in front of everyone, wouldn't you? With nothing but an eye mask on to keep them from knowing who you are. They'd just be seeing you as the little slut slave boy down on his knees with my cock down his throat."

Whimpering against Liam's fingers, Orlando manages to nod. still working his mouth over Liam's warm skin. To say that he wants to be like that for Liam is putting it far too mildly; the idea of abasing himself like that, of letting people see him treated as Liam's slave and pet is so good that he wants to do it tomorrow, tonight, _now._ He arches his hips, thrusting up into Liam's hand.

"How close are you?" Liam demands, pulling his hand away completely.

Swallowing hard, Orlando looks up at Liam hopefully. "Fairly close, Sir," he says, thinking that he'd have already come if it hadn't been for the earlier orgasm.

"Keep sucking." Liam pushes his fingers back into Orli's mouth, pumping them harder now. "I'm going to fuck your mouth till I'm done with you, boy. I'm going to drive you fucking mad with it."

_God yes,_ Orlando thinks. Between Liam's fingers and his voice Orlando's really not sure he's going to need Liam's hands on his cock or the biting, but he's certainly not going to complain at all.

"Take it all, boy," Liam growls, but before too long, he himself is hungry to watch Orlando come. Still, he can't help teasing, drawing his fingers out of Orli's mouth and pausing there, hovering, waiting for Orli to chase him down again.

If Liam's goal had truly been to drive Orlando mad, he's succeeded. Every time Liam pulls his hand away, Orlando leans forward, mouth open and hungry for it. He's shaking now, unable to keep his body as still as he would like.

Finally, Liam shoves his fingers into Orli's mouth again and strokes his cock in time. "Come," he orders, voice very soft.

Later Orlando will be proud of the fact that he didn't bite down on Liam's fingers, but at the moment all he can think about is the order, given in that soft voice that he can't help responding too. And that's thrilling too, knowing as he comes that he's been trained to do so more because Liam wants it of him than because Orlando's cock is being stroked by that big hand.

Sighing, pleased, Liam gives Orli his final strokes and stops his hand, just stilling it where it is. He pulls his fingers out of Orlando's mouth and kisses the places he bit, all in turn. "Good boy."

"Thank you, Sir," Orlando murmurs, feeling wrung out. "Please Sir, may I make a request?"

"Yes." Liam draws back a bit to grab something to wipe up with. "Tell me what you want." He wraps his arms around Orlando again and pulls him back to cradle him.

"Please Sir, may I sleep here tonight?" Sometimes Orlando stays and sometimes he doesn't. Their involvement is one of those things that is very quiet knowledge on set and they'd like to keep it that way.

Touched, Liam closes his eyes. "Yes, Orlando," he whispers. "I'd like that." He backs off just enough to settle down onto the bed and draw Orli down next to him.

"Thank you, Sir," Orlando says. "For everything, Sir."

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was posted as Part 6.5 because it was written out of order. The banner was made by Telesilla.


End file.
